deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Pulse Man
Mega Man vs Pulse Man is a What-if Death Battle. Description Capcom vs SEGA! Which Robot-Boy will win? Interlude Wiz: There are many heroes in video games.. Boomstick: SUCH AS Morrigan Aensland, A PED-''' Wiz: *sigh* some of them are robot boys.. They both are futuristic and save the world from evil Doctors! '''Boomstick: Like Megaman, the Blue Bomber and Super Fighting Robot. Wiz: And pulseman, the half-C life. Boomdtick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz; And its out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...... a DEATH BATTLE. Mega Man Wiz: Who is the blue bomber? Boomstick: MEGA MAN! Wiz: correct, Megaman was a robot created by Dr. Light in the year 20xx. He used to be a cleaning robot. Boomstick: And then Light's friend, Dr. Wily, went crazy. So Megaman went out to defeat him. Wiz: Of course, Light reprogrammed him into a machine for war. He gave Megaman the ability to copy other robots abilities when he defeats them. Boomstick:UNLIKE Pulse Man, Mega Man has some durable armor. This slows him down, however, whereas Pulseman is fast. Wiz: Mega Man's main ability, and only ability until he copies other robots, is the mega buster. Its an Arm Cannon, sort of Like Samus' one. Boomstick: Mega Man's Mega Buster can fire lemo- I mean Pellets, and if he charges the cannon up, he makes a huge blast of electricity. Wiz: He also learned to use the Shoryuekn from Ryu! He also has the charge kick. It allows Mega Man to crouch on the ground and Charge at his opponents. Boomstick:But this is when the copying comes in.. Wiz: Mega Man defeated Many robot Masters, and we are going to let him use his most iconic ones, seeing as he has tons of them being ib 10 adventures. Boomstick: The Acidic Rain is an attack where Mega Man summons rain to attack his opponent, Hey Wiz, you know Sheep Man? Wiz:Yes... Boomstick: WELL, HE GOT THAT AWESOME ABILITY FROM FROG-MAN!! Wiz: *sigh* Spark shot shoots a spark from his Mega Buster. In smash, he can also turn his hands into electricity. Boomstick: His top spin is the worst ability ever. It only works in the air and it doesn't do much damage really. Wiz:Flame Sword allows him to use a sword... but its on Fire! Boomstick: Hard Knuckle allows Mega Man to throw his own hand... but he bring it right back, of course. Hey Wiz, Maybe you should do that with your Mechanical Arm! Wiz: Whatever...*sigh* Crash Bomb lets Mega Man throw a bomb that latches on to opponents and explodes. Boomstick:Leaf Shield SUCKS. It's just leaves... as a shield. Wiz: It isn't THAT bad, anyway, the last ability we'll give the Fighting Robot is the slash claw, which well,, slashes at opponents. Boomstick: WE'RE NOT DONE YET...!' Wiz: The Black Hole bomb is one of Mega Man's strongest abilities. It Traps them in a black hole, allowing Mega Man to attack them. His Hard Knuckles allows him to throw heavy objects around like their nothing. His strongest attack allows him and the other Mega Mans to fire a giant beam while their opponent is trapped in the Black Hole Bomb. Boomstick: He isn't the perfect Robot, though. He can only use his robot abilities a couple of times. Plus, like Pulseman he isn't the most durable thing ever. Wiz: HE still is the super fighting robot everybody loves and knows, however. Mega Man teleports away after completing his level. Pulse Man Wiz: Pulseman used to be a robot made by Dr. Yoshiyama Boomstick: And for no apparent reason, he turned evil. Why? Nobody knows. And why does he have a fish fin? Nobody knows. Wiz: THAT WAS MY LINE.. Boomstic:Anyway, Pulseman uses his electric powers to stop Yoshiyama. Wiz: Pulseman's main attack is the Pulse Punch, which lets hit use a electrifying punch. The Pulse Kick does the same thing too. Boomstick: His Pulse Wave allows him to make a powerful charge of electricity. It can spread pretty far. Wiz:Pulseman actually relies on using static electricity to get more electricity to use. Boomstick: Speaking of that, Pulseman is surprisingly agile.He has jumped over very high things before, like Mario. Wiz: Pulseman's strongest attack is..... The Voltecer! It is a very powerful attack. Boomstick: However, though the Voltecer is very reckless and if Pulseman gets trapped, he won't be able to use it. Considering He's able to defeat a evil doctor WHO CREATED HIM, hes pretty strong. Wiz: Pulseman is surprisingly smart. Boomstick: This is probably because he is half-human. Wiz: Pulseman's main weakness, however, is his AWFUL durability. Boomstick: Pulseman is practically the ultimate glass canon. Also, hes weak to water, and some of Mega Man's abilities USE water. Wiz: This is one powerful robot-boy, however! Pulseman punches a computer Fight Mega Man is standing on a a skyscraper until he notices Pulse Man behind him. The screen then goes to what Mega Man is seeing "SACNNING" "ROBOT MASTER DETECTED" Mega Man, thinking Pulse Man was a Robot Master, fires a pellet out of the Mega Buster. Pulse Man dodges it and stares at Mega Man. Pulse Man: What was that for? FIGHT! Mega Man starts firing out of the Mega Buster several times, and then charges up a shot. It creates a huge beam of energy, but Pulse Man dodges it. Pulse Man then covers his hand in electricity. Pulse Man: Take this! Pulse Man punches Mega Man with his hand(now electric). Pulseman then makes his leg electric and kicks Mega Man several times, knocking him on the ground. Mega Man then takes out his first Robot Master Ability... Mega Man fires a beam of electricity out of his hand. Pulse Man simply absorbs it and fires it back at Mega Man. Mega Man then charges up an uppercut after getting up. The Mega Upper sent Pulse Man into the sky and down onto the ground. Mega Man takes out another ability... Mega Man jumps right in front of Pulse Man and spins like a top. Mega Man then turns around (while spinning), but when they do turn around, it causes both to fall off the skyscraper! Mega Man summons Beat to carry him down, while Pulse Man quickly holds onto Mega Man's leg. Both then land on the ground. Mega Man goes for another ability.. Before he could switch it Pulse Man used a giant wave of electricity to knock Mega Man inside of a car. Mega Man then goes to a different ability.... Mega Man exits the car and picks it up. He throws it straight at Pulse Man. Pulse Man quickly got out of the way. Pulse Man then uses the Pulse Punch to punch a hole through the car. Pulse Man than charges another Pulse Wave. Mega Man had none of that, though. He jumped straight out of the Wave's way. He then got another ability ready.... Mega Man now had a sword... made of FIRE. He slashes at Pulseman, who dodges the last hit. Pulse Man then charged up a powerful Pulse Kick.... The Pulse Kick knocked the sword out of Mega Man's hands. Mega Man goes to get it back but Pulse Man fires a Pulse Wave, obliterating the Flame Sword, but luckily Mega Man survived. Mega Man fires a Hard Knuckle, knocking Pulse man onto the wall of the skyscraper. Pulse Man knew he was low on health now.. he fired a Pulse Wave. to his surprise, however, Mega Man uses the Leaf Shield to block it. Pulse Man got up, and had only one thing left. Pulse Man rolled into a ball made of electricity and slammed straight into the Blue Bomber. Mega Man actually got knocked through the walls of the skyscraper, but then when Pulse Man tried to do the finishing move, he missed. Mega Man then fired the Rain at Pulse Man. Pulse Man: Aghh.... Pulse Man was now paralyzed. Mega Man now trapped Pulse Man in the Black Hole Bomb. All Mega Mans appeared around the original. They fired a beam, causing Pulse Man to blow up to bits. The Black Hole Bomb disappeared. Mega Man stared at Pulse Man's head, and then teleported away. K.O.! Results Boomstick: WOAH! Wiz: While Pulse Man was faster, Mega Man was the more experienced fighter,had WAY more abilities, and is more durable Boomstick: Mega Man Mega owned Wiz: The winner is Mega Man Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Mega Man vs Pulseman' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015